Just an Experiment
by xGenesis7x
Summary: This is simply an experiment I'm working with, I posted it here because I didn't know where else to put it.


Chapter 1: History

Vampire... Bloodsucker... Demon... Angel...Just a few names over the years I've aquired through the fear and fascination of humanity. But should you ask my real name, I apologize for I was created before names were of consequence. I just simply am. A spirit trapped in an organic coffin, destined to watch over eternity until father says it's time. Yet, if you truly persist, I will give you one that I've particularly grown fond of, I am Genesis, the beginning.

For centuries my only thoughts were that of a deep slumber. Only problem was I never slept, since before man I've watched this gate, a curse to my creation. This gate, Abaddon-Ajit, the realm to hell's forbidden capital, has been my only companion. opened during the first destruction of man, by one rebellious demon, Abbadon, this gate allowed ajit's dweller, monsters of our deepest nightmares to attempt to eradicate life as it is known.

Noone would have ever known a deeper evil, than those days when humanity was but a baby, and this massacre began. Though books will tell you of a discontent between Father and humanity, it is only because, those that wrote could not bear to inflict upon our memories such a great war. This is when the flood of fables happened, destroying the monsters in it's purity, and forcing the rest back into Abbadon-Ajit. Except there was know dove to tell of it's end, no green leaf to announce humanities restoration. Only the charred and dismembered bodies of those who fell to Abaddons pleasure.

From then, father closed the gate, and sent my spirit into an eternal host to guard this gate. This is only one of many gates, but it is the oldest. The darkest we know of, and the only one that can destroy worlds, I was unfortunately placed as it's keeper, for the rest of time's existence. Though you know my "name", and why I am here now, I guess it is only kosher to tell you exactly what I am. I am Fathers child, a spirit born of the darkest corner, and brightest light. Created as a warrior, I became a Keeper, when my dissodence to Father, along with the spirit Lucifer, singed my wings and singed my wings. Should you allow me to digress for a minute, I must note that Lucifer is not the ruler of our nightmares, he is not the inferno, rather he is the reminisence of our fears and doubts, as he is not a fallen angel anymore, but the particles in forgotten airs, that fuel your darkened instincts. He did not survive the fallen.

But to go no further away from my tale. After the Day of Fallen, I came here to earth confronted by a monument of evil. Two doors both made of metal and fire, stood before me under a bone archway. In the sky stood two moons representing 2 worlds, and below me stood only darkness. A fog that resembled only the densest of swamps. Though this land was in a place no mortal could tread, still I was accompanied by the screams and cries of those who had been swept away by evil. There is no hell, only Ajit. As humanity grew, this land would be known as many things, Limbo to kids, and purgatory, to the Catholic faith. Make no mistake, this place could be both, it could be hell, but it is simply a land forbidden and forgotten, beckoning to arise, despite Father and those like myself who protect mortal life.

For milleniums I have set here in silent watch of these gates, erasing all who stumble upon these grounds, human and angel alike, keeping this gateway to destruction, sealed from destiny. For all of time, there has been no spirit, nor body, that can match my power except Father, but as of late I start fearing, it may become as of now.

Something is stirring beyond this portal, though I cannot tell what, I can say that should it soon make it's way upon earth, I fear humanity, and Father, may not stop this one with such efforts as before. Should this gateway open, I fear the devastation to come, as by Fathers wish I may not be closed, without a key he alone has hidden. I feel there may soon be a war, a war we may not win. Humanity should have never forgotten the days Abbadon-Ajit, opened this street, because if this evil arises, those that forgot, will be reminded in a way fit for not even the darkest of souls...


End file.
